


Hellsing: World War Chronicles

by KatrinaSebastian



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Britain, F/M, Gen, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, United States, Vampires, Werewolves, World War, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaSebastian/pseuds/KatrinaSebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellsing and Iscariot are forced to work together with an American group while dealing with the freaks and monsters that threaten England's people. All the while, there are other groups that are interested in the American trump card besides Alucard and Anderson. Things turn for the worse when a world war breaks havoc onto the borders of alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To London

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome to Hellsing: World War Chronicles. I watched Hellsing Ultimate and fell in love with the story, but I thought, what would happen if it was anything like World War II but with more organizations involved? 
> 
> So, I thought I would make a little piece to add to the Hellsing collection. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the little story I'm working, and as always, comments and kudos are always welcomed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Hellsing. All rights belong to its creators. I only own my OCs.

XXXX

Lieutenant Katrina Alexiania Sebastian stood on the wooden deck of a passenger's ship, the wind blowing into the ship's side and rocking it a little. She brushed a few strands of her blonde bangs out of her eyes, grew a small smile as she saw London in her sight. It had been almost twenty years since she had been in England, let alone London herself. The young girl was born with creamy ivory skin, blue-green eyes and blonde hair that hung down the middle of her back just your typical American look she felt was nothing special.

"Brr, why didn't I bring a scarf?" The young girl muttered as she felt the bitter cold wind bite and whip around her fragile body. Katrina forgot just how cold London could be at times unlike America in the fall season. She shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her torso, teeth chattering slightly and wishing she had brought a scarf to wrap around her neck. Her denim jacket, sporting a pair of angel wings on the upper right sleeve and the American flag on the upper left sleeve, was a gift given to her when she was congratulated for her proposal as lieutenant at a very young age. Her blue jeans had a few rips and tears at the bottom, the straps dangling with her high-heeled boots. Her yellow t-shirt clung to her underneath the jacket, showing a little of her curves. She wasn't small or large in body wise; she was slender with a height of five-foot-five and only weighed a hundred and fifteen pounds. She was considered small to many of her peers but she was always that way.

When she joined the United States Air Force at the age of fourteen, most of the soldiers made fun of her. But due to her incredible strength and endurance, she became a lieutenant for the Air Force Battalion Fourteen Angels unit, a very high and prestigious honor that she was received; she wasn't anyone special, but everyone around her treated her like a queen, something she wished people would stop going. She was stationed in New York City for a few weeks when she received her orders from the President himself. The order stated that she was to go to England and help a secret organization clear a problem they were having for years. Neither her captain nor her fellow comrades knew about this, and Trina knew that she would be hearing him lecture her of unacceptable behavior if he ever caught whiff of the situation.

"Attention all passengers. Please be ready to claim your luggage at the loading site. We will be arriving in London's shores in approximately five minutes." The captain of the boat announced over the loud speaker as Katrina looked around to see many families and other passengers coming on top of the deck to see London's beauty that she holds dearly. Katrina always wanted to travel, and she never really got out of the States, but it was nice to be out and in another country. England held a prestigious way of life, and she was more than willing to explore it as well as many other countries that she wanted to travel to so badly. Being twenty four years old, she wanted to go to many places, but due to her ranking, she was forced to have work come before anything else in her life. She felt a bit disappointed at the fact that she was spoiled, but she wanted to give to others and not be greedy. A trait that she treasured so dearly, she always wanted to help others, regardless of what her captain said. Sometimes, she wanted to punch the man in the face but held back.

As the boat reached the harbor in London, Katrina couldn't help but wonder who would be picking her up and what secret organization she would be helping with their problem. Her two suitcases and three bags were at her feet as she waited for the boat to dock and let the passengers off. She saw a fancy car with an elderly butler waiting for a special boat came to a stop at the dock, and began to unload the passengers and the cargo. Katrina picked up her suitcases and bags and headed to the unloading plank, a small smile gracing her face as she let her feet touch land for the first time in a few weeks. She looked around to see the surroundings of London, and fell in love with the country immediately. She realized that there was someone who was supposed to wait for her when she arrived, and began looking to see if there was anyone that stood out of the ordinary for her. About forty meters away, she saw someone who was waiting for her at the dock by the fancy car. It was an aged butler, but not just any butler. It was the butler from the organization she had read about while traveling to London – the Hellsing organization. England's very own secret organization that dealt with special cases, and she read about this butler in the readings. The Hellsing's trash man, former master vampire hunter -Walter, the Angel of Death.

XXXX


	2. Meeting Hellsing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! Welcome back to Hellsing: World War Chronicles. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, since I know it's a little slow, but I do hope to get the ball rolling. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Hellsing. All rights belong to its creator. I only own my OCs.

Katrina walked along the dock with her luggage behind her as she approached Walter, who waited patiently for the young female soldier. A smile graced his aged features; she finally has the chance to meet the Angel of Death himself. While reading up on the Hellsing organization, she had read about the rumors and speculations of the Hellsing's trash man. Katrina heard about the Angel of Death and what he had done in World War II, and it made her think how an aged butler could have done so much killing over fifty years ago. But after reading the reports and cases, she had realized that during World War II, he was only fourteen years old. It made no sense to her, but she decided to let it go for the time being.

"Miss Sebastian, it's so wonderful to finally meet you." The aged butler said as Katrina walked up to him while setting her luggage down to shake the aged butler's gloved hand. There was something about him that struck a cord within her; in a way, Katrina felt that he reminded her of her grandfather back home, even though she had never made any contact with the old John Bull.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, Walter. I've heard quite the . . interesting stories about reputation here in Britain." Katrina said as she studied the aged butler, who stood as if age had no effect on him.

"Yes, so I've been told, as per my services with the Hellsing family for years. I assumed you have your instructions from your commanding officer, Miss Sebastian?" Walter asked as Katrina frowned at the question. Her captain had no idea about this, and she would be sad if she did this without his approval.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't know that I'm here. I'm here because of my orders from the President of the United States, since it was he who have me the instructions. I just hope my captain doesn't punish me for my actions," Katrina sadly answered, looking down at her feet.

""I'm sure he would understand your reason for leaving the States, considering the circumstances that have arisen from the last few months. Now, we must be heading to the manor, Sir Integra is anxious for your arrival."

"Wait, Sir Integra?" Katrina asked as she looked at Walter with a questioning look.

"Yes, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the leader of the Hellsing organization." Walter answered as he opened the passenger door on the left side of the vehicle.

"I must have read my reports wrong, but I was under the assumption that Arthur Hellsing was in charge?" Katrina asked as she tried to wrap her head around this. She had read the files and the reports that she received from the President while she was on the boat, she couldn't have missed anything important in there, could she?

"He was in charge, but unfortunately, he passed away twenty years ago, which now is being lead by his daughter." Walter said sadly as Katrina picked up her luggage and walked over to the vehicle, sadness expressed heavily on her face.

"I apologize for my assumptions, sir. I had misread the files I was given upon my trip. Please forgive my brashness." Katrina apologized, hoping she hadn't offended anyone.

"None taken, and I am pleased to finally meet you, Lieutenant Sebastian," a female voice replied as Katrina watched in amazement a young woman, a few years older than her, climb out of the backseat of the car and stood in front of Katrina.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The heir to the Hellsing organization; the most powerful and secret organization in the English empire. Her blonde hair reached down to the small of her back; tanned skin that was more natural than any tan a girl would get in the sun. Her crystal blue eyes glowed dully behind her round glasses. She wore a suit, covering everything that showed she was a woman. She had a long overcoat over her suit, meaning she meant business. Her watchful gaze was set upon her, forcing Katrina to stand at attention, due to her regulations in her training. She showed respect to anyone who deserved it, no matter what country they were in.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir Hellsing." Katrina replied as she saluted in deep respect.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Sebastian. I am very pleased for you to make it here on such short notice. We've been dealing with this problem for far too long."

"I see. In that case, tell me the status of the situation, and where it's located. I'll try to have it resolved in a matter of a few hours." Katrina replied as she and Integra climbed into the backseat of the vehicle while Walter closed the door and climbed into the front seat. He turned on the ignition and began to drive away from the docks, the ride to the manor was indeed one that sent her on edge.

XXXX

While Walter did the driving, Katrina and Integra talked about a variety of details. They talked about Katrina's life in America; her life in the United States Air Force; Integra's life leading the Hellsing organization and controlling the most powerful being in the English empire: the vampire. It was strange that both women were not far apart from one another in age. Katrina was maybe a year older than Integra, but not much. If anything, the young American woman looked like she was sixteen or eighteen years old. But none of that mattered, what truly mattered was the fact that Hellsing needed help, and that alone was something Katrina had never heard of.

"So this situation that you're dealing with, how does it involve the United States?" Katrina asked as she looked at the leader beside her, wondering what sort of involvement she would have in this strange ordeal.

"We have been dealing with monsters for generations, and have always handled our own in these matters. But the tides have changed, and our forces are in desperate need for other sources of help, although some won't be so easily swayed by the forces of darkness we deal with. We had no choice, but to call upon your country, and ask for its help." Sir Integra answered as she chewed on the end of her cigar, which made Katrina eye her wearily. She detested the smell of smoke, but she would hold her tongue.

"And I thought Britain could hold herself above water." Katrina smirked as Integra eyed the young soldier, her steely eyes matching Katrina's gaze with a fierceness that she had seen with her captain before.

"Yes, we always have. But there were times when we needed your help. And we would ask again for your help in this matter." Integra said as she looked ahead, noting that the woman could hold her own against the iron maiden.

When they had reached the Hellsing mansion, Katrina's eyes almost went out of their sockets. It was enormous; it had to be at least ten thousand square feet, if not more. Integra had to smirk as she watched the young girl's reaction to seeing her home. It wasn't something she should be used to, but Integra was always smirking a little when anyone who had never seen her home had looked at it for the first time. But that wasn't the only surprise that Katrina would be having while staying in London.

"Welcome to Hellsing, Lieutenant Sebastian." Integra introduced as she was helped out of the car by Walter.

Katrina climbed out of the car, and stared at the behemoth structure in front of her. It was truly a sight to be held. Her eyes took in the site and she loved being in England. She did think about being in America again, but she also loved seeing the old estates up close and personal. To be in front of an estate such as Hellsing manor was truly an honor, and she was no stranger to honor and respect none the less.

"Oh. My. This is your manor?" Katrina gasped as she turned around to look at the young Protestant leader, her eyes ready to bulge out of her head.

"Yes, it is a wonderful sight sometimes." Walter said as he closed the door and began to pull out her luggage from the trunk of the vehicle.

"It would be a great pleasure if you stayed here with us, Lieutenant Sebastian. There is a room ready for you this minute." Integra said as she watched Katrina glance back at the behemoth of a mansion.

"Of course, Sir Integra. But one question, where is my room?" Katrina said as she looked at both Integra and Walter, who smiled at her with large grins on their faces.

XXXX

Katrina was still wrapping her head around the whole thing. Ghouls. The undead. Vampires. Supernatural creatures of the night. The history of Hellsing; it was taking a toll on her. After the long ride to Hellsing's manor, Katrina was taken to her room to unpack and browse for a while. It was still daylight so she had time to unpack and do a few other things. She didn't know who her coworkers would be, but there was much talk about her new "partners" being pure-blooded vampires. She wanted to see it in order to believe it that there were vampires working for Hellsing, which ironically, was an organization to kill vampires. Katrina had her heart set into cleaning her room since it was only 12:30 in the afternoon. Walter and other servants offered to clean for her, but she politely refused their assistance. She truly appreciated their offers, but she had to learn how to do everything herself since the age of six. She vacuumed the carpet; cleaned her furniture with dusting cleaner; washed the sheets and comforter; cleaned the bathroom from top to bottom; did the laundry and put everything she brought with her in its rightful place.

Walter had noticed her doing most of the chores around the manor and became intrigued on how such a young American girl would be doing all of this work and not once ask for help from anyone. Katrina had just put the last set of decorative candles on her dresser when Walter walked in and knocked on her bedroom door. She turned around, startled at the knocking sound.

"Miss Sebastian, I hope I did not disturb you from your duties." Walter responded as he looked at Katrina with a small smile gracing his features.

"N-no, Walter, I was just putting the final touches on my room. Is there something I can help you with?" Katrina asked as she straightened her posture to look at the butler.

"Actually, Lieutenant, I need you to follow me to the dining room."

"Oh?"

"Sir Integra requires your presence immediately. She says that you are to meet your new coworkers tonight." Walter answered as he let Katrina walk by him out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

Katrina followed Walter down the long hallway, wondering what the young organization leader would want to discuss about, since the young soldier had only arrived in Britain and would like a day's rest to set up and unpack her belongings before getting ready for duty.

"I am curious, Lieutenant -"

"Please, just call me Katrina. I prefer people call me by my name and not my title." Katrina said to Walter as she smiled at the elderly butler.

"Of course, Katrina. If you do not mind me asking, how long have you been in the military?" Walter asked as he began the conversation between him and the young lady.

"About ten years, sir. I've been serving my country since I was fourteen." Katrina answered politely as she continued her trek down the hallway.

"And have you thought about retiring anytime soon?" Walter asked as he watched her face fall a little in sadness, wondering what the young girl was thinking in her mind.

"I would, but I would want to have my captain happy over my own happiness." Katrina sadly said as she let her eyes wander around the surroundings of the manor.

Katrina and Walter finally arrived in the dining room, and the first thing she noticed was Sir Integra at the head of a long table with a young woman standing beside her. She had no idea who she was, but Katrina had a feeling that she was possibly one of her new coworkers that she was going to be working with while she stayed in Britain.

"Ah, Lieutenant Sebastian, I'm glad arrived on time."

"Reporting as you requested, Sir Integra." Katrina saluted as she took her stance in front of her, not far from the table but also keeping a distance between her and the two young ladies.

"Well, now that you're here, I would like to introduce you to your new coworkers. On my right is Seras Victoria, who is a vampire." Integra announced as she pointed to the young woman on her right side. Katrina looked at Seras, she had to be no more than twenty years old. She had blonde hair that looked spiked at the base of her neck; blue eyes, pale white skin. She wore a tight yellow uniform, consisting of a blouse, and a skirt with white leg stockings, and brown gloves and boots.

"Hello, I'm Seras Victoria. You must be Katrina Sebastian. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant." Seras introduced herself as she walked up to Trina and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Seras. But please, call me Trina." Katrina replied as she shook Seras' hand. The girl had a good grip just like Katrina did; so appearances can be deceiving. As Katrina let go of her hand, she looked around in confusion. She clearly heard Integra say coworkers, so why was there only one in front of her? Unless they were running late?

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant Sebastian?" Sir Integra asked as she watched Katrina's movements.

"You did say coworkers, yes? I'm curious, but where are the other coworkers I'm supposed to meet?" Katrina asked as she looked around the room.

"Ah, so this is the new human I smelled from earlier," a voice echoed throughout the dining room as Katrina turned to look at the ceiling.

Her mouth dropped as she saw a man wearing an outfit of red and smiling down at the small group below him. He was sticking out halfway from the ceiling, and he just simply … phased through the ceiling as if it was water and floated down to the floor, flipping himself right side up and stood next to his master. She stared in awe and dumbfounded - did she really see a man just phase from the ceiling and float through the air and down to stand next to Sir Integra, who acted like it was an ordinary thing around here? What in the hell had she gotten herself into?

"Alucard, you're late." Sir Integra said roughly.

"My apologies, my master. And this is…?"

"Katrina Sebastian, she's a lieutenant in the United States Air Force. She's here to help you and Seras with the missions."

"So… this is the other coworker you were talking about then, Sir Integra?" Katrina asked as she looked at the vampire a bit shocked after making his dramatic entrance.

"Yes, Alucard will also be your partner, Miss Sebastian. As long as I command it, he will not cross any lines with you." Integra announced as Alucard walked over to Katrina.

The elder vampire walked over to the American girl, a small smile gracing his face. His attire was mostly red and Victorian era. His fedora hat covered a part of his upper face, but Katrina could tell that he was wearing heavily tinted red sunglasses. His clothing underneath his red duster overcoat was a gray suit and black riding boots. His white gloves had a pentagram on them, making Katrina nervous. He walked until he was three feet in front of Katrina. He looked down at her and for the first time in anyone's lifetime, he genuinely smiled at Katrina, removing his fedora with one hand. He knelt in front of her and bowed his head in respect. It was the first time that Katrina could remember, no one had ever given this much respect, let alone bowing to her. It was as if he was worshiping a goddess. Katrina had a lot of respect and loyalty in the United States Air Force, but nothing compared to this.

"It is an honor and a privilege to meet you at last, Miss Sebastian." Alucard purred slightly as he felt Katrina turn nervous from his movements. She blushed at this, feeling a bit giddy on the inside.

"Master …" Seras whispered, looking amazed at her master's deep respect to the girl.

"Alucard, why are you bowing to her?" Integra asked, an annoyed tone within her voice.

"My master … she is truly a magnificent woman. I sense a strong power within her. She will be a great amount of help against our enemies." Alucard answered as he stood up and looked at Katrina with a smile, his fangs glistening bright white in the dimly lit room.

"I see … well, we won't have to worry about you being harmed in the battlefield, Miss Sebastian. You will be heavily guarded when you're out with Alucard and Seras. But for now, there are no missions to be sent on." Integra replied as she glared at Alucard in annoyance then turned her attention back to Katrina.

"Well that's good, I think. So are we still gathering information about the situation?" Katrina asked as she looked in confusion.

"For the time being, yes. We do not have any other information on the situation other than these freaks who are improvising as vampires. We will gather as much information as we can before we send any of our operatives into the field." Integra answered, inhaling her cigar and slowly blowing the smoke out./

"Is this the only reason I was sent down here?" Katrina asked, wanting to know if there was another purpose for her presence in England.

"No, you be working at the floral shop in the downtown region of London." Integra answered as she lit another cigar and inhaled.

"When can I start working at the shop?"

"Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp." Walter answered while looking at his pocket watch.

"We've been informed by an informant that there was a vampire attack in Northern Ireland. You will be traveling there along with Alucard and the police girl. Your mission to Badrick will be in one week's time frame. I suggest you get as much rest as possible, Lieutenant Sebastian. It will require a lot of your time and strength." Sir Integra interrupted as Katrina tried to stifle a yawn between her hand.

"I apologize. I'm not used to the time changes, and the trip here has taken a toll on my sleep patterns." Katrina apologized as she rubbed her eyes behind her glasses.

"Of course. Good evening to you, Lieutenant Sebastian." Integra said quietly.

"Good night, Trina." Seras sweetly replied with a smile.

"Good night, Miss Sebastian. I will wake you around seven for your brief training session and for you to be at the shop." Walter replied as he allowed Katrina to walk past him and pause at the door.

Katrina turned around and smiled at Seras and Walter, but slightly frowned when she saw Alucard bow at the waist, his hat in his hand and arm in front of his torso. He looked at her with a set of glowing red eyes. It made her stomach turn in knots, being nervous around the vampire.

"A good evening to you, Miss Sebastian." Alucard replied so quietly it gave her chills to no end.

She nodded in his direction slightly and walked down to her room. As she was walking back to her quarters, she had the strangest feeling that she was being followed and watched at the same time. She was very nervous, given the fact that she was living in a mansion with vampires for the time made it to her bedroom, shut the door and fell onto her bed in a heavy heap. She wasn't even in London for twenty four hours, and she had so much to take in. An elderly but good looking vampire acting too strange for her; a boss who was cold to her for some reason; a young vampiress who was too young for this life; a butler who acted like a father figure to her, and now she had to fight an army of ghouls within the next week. She was a lieutenant in the United States Air Force being thrown into a pack of wild dogs to fend for herself.

"Ghouls, vampires, undead. Oh, Lord, what have I gotten myself into this time? If only there were normal people in this bloody country." Katrina muttered as she closed her eyes, and tried to dream only beautiful dreams. But behind her eyes, she only saw death and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the little scene with Alucard and Katrina. I'll try and post as much as I can. Comments, kudos and hits are always welcome : )

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I thank you guys for taking the time to read this. I hope you guys enjoy this for I will be posting more sometime soon. 
> 
> As always, comments are welcomed. I'll see you in the next chapter. :-)


End file.
